Just a friendly conversation
by special agent Ali
Summary: post to witness, Kate goes to Tim's and they talk. just a friendship fic here, its for NFA's challenge when I grow up. Enjoy and please review


He had been taken back by their comments but he had still managed a small smile. He looked back at his letter, nearly a full page now and read it over.

He went to fix it, or better yet delete the stupid thing but Tony's hand stopped him. He pushed his hands down and clicked file and print and McGee looked at him with surprise.

Tony just smiled in response as Kate brought the paper over. Their eyes poured over it together.

"This is really nice Tim, don't fix it" Kate told him when they finished. Tim rolled his eyes but clicked save and closed the program. He then shut down him computer.

"Thanks for your opinions mom and dad but I think I can handle mailing it myself" Tim told them as he got up to leave.

"Get plenty of sleep Timothy, good night son" Tony joked and Tim threw him a forced and partly pained smile and left the squad room.

The two walked back to their desks and Kate scooped up the food they threw at her desk. An half hour later, her desk and floor was tidy. She stood and saw Tony staring at he, his feet perched on his desk.

"Your an ass" she said after a few seconds. She pulled up her pants and he grinned.

"You're a thong girl? Rowwrr" Tony growled and Kate rolled her eyes and chucked a nut at his forehead before dumping the rest in the trash.

"Good night Tony, hope you have a nightmare" she told him sweetly and left. He stared at her ass the whole way.

Kate took the elevator to the parking garage and climbed in her cold car and quickly threw on the head.

After she warmed up a bit, Kate took out her phone, a little worry pounding on her brain.

Her fingers dialed the familiar number quickly and then she waited while the phone rang.

"Hey Kate" she was greeted by a happy voice and she smiled at it.

"Hey Abs, can you tell me where Tim lives?" she asked and even though she couldn't see it, she knew the Goth's eyebrows were up.

"I'm just asking as a friend so drop the idea, he really took it hard today" Kate told her and Abby nodded, partly sympathetic and partly with a naughty thought.

"Whatever you say Kate" Abs said before giving out the instructions.

"Thanks Abby, now stop thinking those nasty thoughts" Kate answered and hung up.

Kate looked at the paper with the awaited destination and sighed. Problem was, Abby was partly correct. Kate knew her intentions was just a friend being a friend but she still felt a strange tingle the more she thought about it.

When she had sat with Tim and tried to convince him he wasn't at fault, she felt a slight love for him. She had never before seen a man fill himself with that much doubt that she now wondered why he chosen such a career.

The career? Kate stopped at the question and her mind was set. She'd go over, only for the facts. She needed to know why.

Kate started the car and drove silently out of the garage and off the premises. She looked at her instructions and found her destination pretty quickly.

She parked but found herself resistant to walk. She urged herself on with her mission and soon found herself knocking.

Footsteps aroused in the small place and she smiled as her team mate opened the door with a small gasp.

"Kate, what's going on?" he asked, surprised at his guest. Kate just smiled at him and silently beckoned at the door.

Tim allowed her to come inside and she smiled again at his manners. 'He is so damn charming and sweet' she thought but then bit her lip turning away from his view.

"So, what is going on Kate?" Tim asked again and Kate shrugged.

"Intuition, Curiosity, Worry, Ambition, Love" Kate spit out a few reasons and bit her lip hard at the last one.

"Excuse me?" Tim asked his eyes showing shock and Kate laughed.

"Love, you know friends love, I was worried cause it was your first mission alone and you seemed so, in your own thoughts, Gibbs and Topny weren't helping" Kate quickly rambled trying to escape her near confession and Tim put a finger to her lips before pulling her into a warm hug.

"Forget it Kate, I know theres nothing between us, I'm honored you were worried though" he said and Kate patted his back blushing slightly.

"Yeah well, you're my team mate McGee" Kate said and pulled away from him. She looked around the place and then gave him a questionable look.

"Where... You... where...." she searched for the words and tim smacked his forehead.

"Sorry, place is too small for a couch, my bedrooms in the back" he said and Kate stepped back.

"I mean... it's my only sitting place besides that chair" Tim explained blushing madly and Kate laughed.

"right" she answered awkardly and Tim hurriedly led the way.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" he asked when they were comfortable.

They both sat indian style on the large bed and Kate gazed into his eyes.

"Tim, why did you join NCIS?" she asked after a long minute of staring. Tim blinked sharply at the question.

"You..... You don't want me around anymore?" he asked a little hurt and Kate blinked numerously shaking her head sharply.

"No, no no no, that's not what I meant, Tim why did you...." Kate trailed off and tim suddenly smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I wanted to do good in the world, all my life I wanted to be this super hero and impress my family and myself I guess, all I been was this smart computer geek but today tackling that creep, it felt so right you know?" Tim answered and Kate nodded.

"Tim, I'm.... sorry the way it went down, you're a terrific agent you know" she told him and Tim looked up and she stared back and he just knew she was being serious with him.

"Thanks, I guess, I never really thought about why I did what I did, I mean that poor women, but I guess this is the perks of being this big macho guy with a gun" Tim said and then opened a bedside drawer next to him and pulled out a gun he kept there for protection.

"No one tells you what this or any job will bring McGee, look at me I had probably the most dangerous job of all, everday I woke up thinking today I could die for the states most powerdul man" Kate said and Tim glanced at her.

He saw fear in her bright shiny eyes though.

"You took a big step down then" he kidded and Kate shrugged with a small smile.

"Yes and no, sure the people aren't as important, but they are to someone, that's why I do what I do, I keep the innocent safe and the scumbags behind bars, though some aren't as lucky"

"You ever accidently kill one of the innocents?"

"Tim, you have to move past this, why did you join NCIS?" Kate asked and Tim frowned.

"Is this some kind of De Ja Vu?" he asked and Kate took his hand and the gun.

"What do you see when you look at this?" she went on.

"A gun"

"No, what do you really see"

"A weapon designed to kill, put it in the wrong hands and it kill a lot"

"Do you believe you were meant to carry it?"

Tim looked at the gun, her eyes, then the gun again before answering.

"Yeah, I really feel this is where I belong"

"You have your answer then" Kate said and gently finger the small object.

"We all got here different ways but goals are similar, all of us want whats best, to live in a world where children can grow without fear and people can be in peace" Kate summarized and Tim nodded.

"Its not the way the world run Kate, innocent die and the guilty get away"

"No, not when there are people like you Tim, you can't save everyone but the ones you do will be forever grateful"

"Yeah sure" Tim agreed. He stood up and walked to his dresser and place his hands face down on it, sighing deeply.

"Why did you join NCIS?" Kate asked for the third time and Tim stood and stared blankly at her.

"I.... don't know" he said and fell to his knees.

Kate walked over and knelt by him and gently hugged his shoulders.

"You're a good person Tim. Let no one tell you something else. You will get past this" Kate whispered to him and Tim nodded letting her words sink in.

"I'll see you tomorrow McGee, get some sleep" Kate stood and Tim stood with her and nodded again.

"You two Kate, thanks for keeping me company, I'll be fine" Tim smiled and draped his arm around her shoulders and they walked in silence to the door.

"I never had any doubt you wouldn't Tim, sometimes we just need a nudge to keep us going, this job will never be easy but we are destined to keep at it" Kate told him as he opened the door to the chilly dark night.

Kate took a step out turned and kissed his cheek before running briskly to the door.

Tim touched the warm spot as he locked up for the night.

Before heading back to his room he stopped and sat in his chair by his type writer.

"Karen" McGregor choked out as he the lifeless body was buried in the ground. "Never forget the lessons you learned today, accept them and you'll do fine" a voice spoke from behind. He felt a queeze and McGregor nodded at his mentor and boss Tibbs.

"You think I'm ready sir?" he asked and the strong, older man nodded. "I wouldn't of brought you to my team if you weren't" Tibbs said and McGregror turned and followed him out of the cememtery, moving on like the gruff man knew he would.

Tim leaned back in his chair and ruffled his hair. He stood up and walked to his room turning out the lights. He got into bed and fingered his gun Kate left on the bed.

"I joined to meet innocent people like you Erin, may you rest in peace" he whispered and put it back in its spot before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
